


The Greatest Adventure Yet

by RattyWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Porn With Plot, Smut, True Love, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyWrites/pseuds/RattyWrites
Summary: After everyone goes home after the battle with Meteora Star and Marco spend the night together in the ruins of the Butterfly Castle before setting off on would become their greatest adventure yet.





	1. A long time coming

            “…anyway, see you around” Glossaryck said before flying off into the night sky.  “Is…his voice different?” Star asked no one in particular.

The ruins of the castle fell silent as the last of its denizens left and searched the smoldering village for somewhere to spend the night.  Star, Marco and Tom were left in the large round room staring up at the night sky through a massive hole in the roof.

  “I’d better get going…” Tom said to Star and Marco, “I need to get some rest after this whole…battle… thing”Star and Marco didn’t seem to hear him; it was evident they were both in some shock from the crazy events that happened that day.

“See ya!” Star shouted to Tom, just noticing him as he was walking out of the room.

Tom waved  back at her before disappearing off to his home in the underworld. Star collapsed onto the well-worn wood floor of the castle tower.  She was exhausted from such a stressful day. Fighting powerful beings and saving a kingdom is very taxing for a fifteen year old girl, even if she does have magic powers. Marco looked over at Star lying on the ground and was reminded of how tired he was too.   He walked over and sat down next to her, still wearing the fluffy pink dress.

“Marco…?” Star whispered.

Marco lay down on the floor facing Star. “You were really great today. I knew I could count on you”.

Marco smiled at her; even covered in dirt and scrapes and torn clothes she was still his best friend.  Star scooted a little closer so she was within arm’s reach of Marco. She brushed some ash out of his hair suggested that he change into something more comfortable. “We really do need to find somewhere to sleep tonight” he told Star, getting up and struggling to pull off the dress. Now wearing his usual red hoodie and jeans again he felt immediately more comfortable. He helped Star to her feet and they looked around at the devastation that surrounded them.

          The walls were shattered and chunks of rubble were scattered across the floor. Outside the town was dark except for a few embers left of the fire that destroyed most of the homes. A tear rolled down Stars cheek as the realization hit her “it’s… all gone…”

Marco put his arms around her and pulled her in tight. “We’re gonna make it, don’t worry, we always do.” She looked up at him.

“We’ve got each other” he continued. Star began sobbing into his shoulder as she thought about how her mother was still missing and how everything she ever knew was gone. Marco wiped a tear from his eye and patted Star’s back reassuringly. “Best friends right?” he asked her.

Hearing this made her a little happier. They sat down together in the only corner of the room that was still left intact enough to provide some shelter. “Let’s just sleep here tonight” Star suggested, “It feels pretty safe and I’m too tired to walk very far.”

Star lay back on the wood floor. “So comfy, see?” she joked.  “There some curtains that fell off one of the windows over there. That’s probably soft enough to sleep on.”  
Marco dragged the pair of huge heavy curtains over to their corner. They say down on them together, Marco leaking back against the wall, and Star resting her head on his lap.

“This isn’t too bad” Marco remarked as he put his arms around his best friend. A cool wind blew through the ruins of the tower but they were safe and warm together.

  
After sitting for a while in silence Star turned to Marco, “Hey… can we uh… talk about something?”

  
“What’s wrong?” he replied sensing the anxiety in her voice.

  
“I can’t stop thinking about that photo booth and… we kissed, and I don’t really know-.”

  
“That was a mistake Star! I wasn’t really thinking. I know you don’t feel that way about me anymore-“ Marco tried to explain but was interrupted by Star.

  
“Marco, I do have a crush on you. It never really went away” Star paused.

“It’s not really like a crush though”, she continued “it’s something… more. All those crushes ive had were just kinda like feeling really nervous and excited around someone for a while but then it kinda fades away. But with you it never stopped; and when you left Mewnie after the fight against Toffee I tried everything to bury those feelings and forget. I started dating Tom again because I guess I thought It would help me get over you but just never felt the same kind of way towards him. I couldn’t get you out of my head! It was driving me crazy! Remember when I gave Tom one of your hoodies at Lava Lake Beach? I guess I was thinking that I could replace you somehow; and when he kissed me, it just didn’t feel right –it made me feel even more lost and confused. And when we kissed! I still relive that moment over and over in my mind! And I still feel that feeling only it’s stronger than ever now and-”

  
She paused and stared into Marco’s eyes.

He stared back at the nearly hysterical girl. “I l-“

“I LOVE YOU MARCO!” She exclaimed.

She stared wide eyed at him. She couldn’t believe what she had just said! She’d never told anyone that (in a romantic way anyway). The tension between them was nearly unbearable.  
Marco was in shock. His mind went blank as he tried to think of something to say so he blurted out the thought that was in the back of his mind for months now.

  
“I love you too”


	2. No Turning Back

Star couldn’t stop herself from grinning as she heard those words. She sighed with relief, realizing that their friendship wasn’t about to fall apart. Her dream had come true and the nearly three months of awkwardness around her best friend, crying herself to sleep, and living with the stress and confusion every day were finally over.

  
“I love you star, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Marco continued.

  
Star practically jumped on him. She threw her arms around him and pushed him onto his back, too excited to feel tired anymore. She pressed her lips against his and squeezed him tight. Marco put his arms around her and returned the favor. Her lips felt soft and warm against his. He slid his hands along her back. Her dress was cold and damp from the battle but he could still feel her warmth through the thin cloth.  
They began to kiss more and more passionately, only stopping to gasp for air for a few seconds before continuing. Marco pressed his tongue against Star’s and she let out a quiet moan. By now she was on top of Marco with her legs straddling him.

“Star” Marco panted. She paused for and stared down at her best friend. He was covered in sweat, breathing heavily, and smiling like it was the best day of his life (which it most definitely was). “I love you so much Star”.

  
“I-I love you too” Star was still getting use to telling him that.

She had fantasized about this moment many times before going to bed at night and a few times she caught herself almost saying it aloud to him after a particularly rough fight or stressful experience. Marco had often imagined this same thing.  
Star leaned forward for another kiss. This time she started to kiss Marco on the lips but at the last second pulled away and began furiously kissing his neck causing the boy to squirm around trying to wriggle out from underneath her. By the end of it both of them were laughing too hard to continue. Star rested her head on Marco’s chest for a few seconds to catch her breath. Star sat up with a smirk on her face.

“Hey Marcooooo” She was sitting upright, straddling Marco’s waist again.

  
“Hm?” he asked.

When Star said his name like that he knew she was up to no good. Instead of replying Star smirked and began rocking her hips back and forth. Marcos eyes went wide.

“What’s wrong Marco?” she taunted.

Marcos face went red. Star lifted up her dress and looked down at the bulge in Marco’s pants rubbing against her panties. She reached down and grabbed his crotch gently feeling him through his jeans. They spot she had been ‘sitting’ on him was damp. Marco sat up and threw his arms around the girl and kissed her again lifting his hips slightly pressing into her. She gasped.

“What’s wrong Star?” he giggled.

He gently nudged her off of him and pushed her down onto her back, kissing her all the while. Marco positioned himself on top of her between her legs and resumed the kiss. He played with the hem of her dress for a moment before slipping his hand his hand under it and sliding it up her thigh.

“hnn” Star moaned as his hand found her panties.

Marco rubbed Star’s vagina through her soaking wet underwear. Star thrust her hand under the waistband of Marco’s boxers and grabbed hold of his erection. It felt incredibly hot in her hand. Marco twitched as she wrapped her hands around his penis and began to gently massage it. Marco slid his hand under Star’s panties and rubbed his fingers over her vulva. Star moaned again as he slipped his fingers slightly into her. Marco couldn’t believe how warm and wet she felt. She let out a yelp when Marco’s hand grazed over her clit. Realizing that he had done something right he rubbed her clit back and forth making her moan loudly. He really hoped no one else had wandered into the castle and heard her since they weren’t really in a very private place. Star’s body tensed up and she gripped Marco’s penis harder than ever.

“St-star? You’re kinda squeezing me”

  
“Sorry!” she giggled, “I got a little carried away.

Marco removed his hand from under his dress and looked at his hand covered in Star’s wetness. He then slipped the shoulder straps of Star’s dress down and pulled revealing her bra; which he removed after a little struggle with the clasp. The bra fell away and Marco could see his lover’s bare breasts now.

“Hey, no fair” Star said sarcastically and pulled off his hoodie and T-shirt.

She dragged her hands across his athletic body. He was definitely in good shape after all the running and fighting he’d done in the past year. She had seen him without a shirt before but this time it was different. It was arousing.

She smiled to herself and whispered “aaaaaaabs” as she poked at his firm stomach.

Marco laughed remembering how much she loved his “adult Marco” body back during the Dimensional Scissors adventure.

“Booooooobs” Marco joked as he squeezed her soft breasts.

Star giggled and pulled him down onto her. He loved the warmth and softness of her breasts against his chest. “This is really nice”, Star remarked smiling. She reached down and unsnapped Marco’s jeans and pushed them down.

  
“Yeah” he replied and kicked the pants off the rest of the way.

Marco sat back up in just his boxers and pulled Star’s dress over her head and set it in the pile with his clothes. She shivered a little as the cool night air hit her bare skin. Not wanting her to feel cold Marco wrapped his arms around her again. His body fit perfectly against hers. Marco gently thrust his hips forward pressing his penis into her over her panties, there were only two layers of cloth between them now and the feeling of butterflies in their stomachs was stronger than ever. The teens stopped for a moment and listened to each other’s heart beats in the silence of the room. They both knew what came next but neither of them could believe that it was really happening. The events of the past several months had stressed their relationship and pulled them apart so many times that they never expected to end up here, laying together in the ruins of the Butterfly Castle about to give in to their deepest desires.

  
“I love you” Marco whispered to Star.

He loved how she would smile every time he told her that.

“I love you too” she paused for a minute, “Soooo…” she looked down at Marco’s erection still pressing against her.

She reached down tried to slide down his boxers. Marco helped her get them off and kicked them aside. Star stared at his completely naked body with a look of pure adoration. She reached down and pulled her panties aside exposing herself to the cool night air. Marco pressed against her again. She felt incredibly warm and wet. Their hearts were beating even louder and faster with anticipation. Star helped guide Marco into the opening of her vagina. He gently pushed in a little more. He could feel her tightly around the tip of his penis as he pressed a little harder. Star bit her lower lip and gripped Marco’s shoulders hard.

“Does it hurt?” he asked concerned.

  
“Its…ok.. keep going” Star could barely form a sentence.

She could feel the sharp pain of having him enter her for the first time but the feeling of pure love and pleasure was much stronger than any pain ever could be. Marco continued pushing himself into her a little slower. She felt incredibly tight and hot inside and the feeling was almost too much for him to bear.

“You’re… kinda…big” Star giggled.

She could feel Marco’s penis filling her up sending waves of pleasure through her. Marco slid the rest of the way into her until his pelvis was pressing against hers.

“Aaaaaaah” Star moaned as he pressed against the back of her vagina.

Marco kissed her passionately and put his arms around her neck. Marco looked down and noticed a little bit of blood causing him to panic until he remembered that it was normal.

“You ok?” he asked Star.

She nodded yes. He pulled back a little before pushing into her a little harder. Star breathed in sharply and gripped Marco’s shoulders even harder. Marco made a noise too upon feeling her tense up. He began thrusting in and out of her, each time he pushed into her Star moaned a little. Star sat up enough to reach Marcos lips for another kiss. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him over and over again. Marco began to thrust harder and faster. Star let out a muffled moan as she kissed Marco even harder. Her mind was blank except for the feeling of her true love inside her, his pelvis bumping against hers with every thrust. Both Star and Marco were breathing heavily and were covered in sweat despite the cool of the night. Star began to moan louder and louder.

“Marco!” she panted “I’m…getting...close”.

“Me…too!” gasped Marco thrusting even harder.

Star felt like she was melting as the powerful waves of pleasure grew stronger and stronger. Marco couldn’t believe it was even possible to feel as good as he did right then. He looked down at Star and noticed that her cheek marks were faintly glowing. Marco thrust faster and faster until his muscles began to burn but he didn’t care because the feeling of being inside Star was all he could think about.

Suddenly Star screamed out “Marco I’m-“, she tried to form words but she couldn’t manage to finish her sentence.

Instead she forcefully yanked Marco down onto her and wrapped her legs around him, squeezing him against her. She pressed her lips against his sending them both over the edge. Star moaned loudly as she orgasmed. Her mind went blank and her whole body tensed up. All she could think about was how amazing it felt. Marco thrust one last time and came inside her. Star could fill Marco throbbing as his hot cum filled her. Star’s body relaxed as she finished and Marco soon followed. Marco lay on top of Star, still inside her, panting heavily. His head was resting on her chest with his hands on Star’s shoulders. Star ran her fingers through his hair as she caught her breath. They stayed like this for several minutes, neither of them wanting to move. Marco was the first one to break the silence.

“That was… amazing” he whispered.

Star smiled and mumbled “Yeah... it was… perfect”.

She was still in a daze and starting to feel very sleepy again. Marco pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. He was feeling very tired as well. Marco pulled one of the soft curtains over them as a blanket.  
“So…” Star tried to think of something to say but she was still trying to process what had just happened.

“Yeah…” Marco replied. He couldn’t think straight either.

They both felt too warm and happy and in love to speak. Lying under the curtain Star and Marco faced each other, arms around each other holding on tight, Star’s head up against Marco’s chest. She lifted her head up to him and gave him a kiss.

“I love you Marco”.

Marco looked down at the love of his life and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

“I love you too Star”


	3. The Morning After

Marco awoke to golden rays of sun shining in his eyes. A cool morning breeze drifted across his face. Marco guessed it was late morning as the sun was nearly overhead. He looked around the room at the chunks of brick and broken glass that was scattered across the floor. He yawned and slowly the events from last night came back to him; the big battle, Meteora, the wand, Star. He smiled remembering his experience with her. He lifted up the heavy curtain they had used as a blanket during the cold night. Star was curled up underneath it with her head up against Marco’s chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him. She was still fast asleep in the warmth of Marco’s body. He stroked her hair for a minute, admiring her beauty. She looks so peaceful and relaxed, Marco thought to himself. He put his arms around her protectively and laid back down in the warmth of their makeshift bed. He was still only half awake and wasn’t really ready to get up and face the day ahead.

  
Marco heard a clunking from somewhere beneath the floor they were laying on and something that sounded like voices. Someone was in the castle. He concentrated on the noises as they grew louder. He could start to make out individual voices, at least four of them. A couple of them sounded oddly…familiar. They were too muffled for Marco’s tired brain to try and figure out who it might be. He could also hear loud shouting and banging way off in the distance as the towns people woke up and began trying to salvage what was left of their homes. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the trap door in the center of Star and Marco’s room burst open, Marco stuck his head out from under the curtain and watched as Kelly climbed out of the hole, followed by Hekapoo, Tom, and lastly Pony.

“There he is!” Kelly shouted stumbling over fallen wooden beams and chunks of gray stone wall.

“I told you he’d be up here” Tom said to Hekapoo.

“We’ve been looking for you all morning” she said to Marco. “C’mon, we gotta go find Star!”

“Yeah, where did she go last night after I left?” Tom asked. Marco didn’t reply. He was overwhelmed by all the commotion.

“Hi guys...” he said, sitting up slowly. “What are you all doing here?”

“We gotta find Queen Moon!” Hekapoo shouted exasperated. “And Star!”

Star awoke upon hearing her name. She pulled the curtain down below to her next and looked at the group.

“Star?” Tom said shocked, “What exactly is going on here”.

  
“Uhhh, Hi guys” Star said awkwardly.

  
“You have GOT to be kidding me!” Pony exclaimed looking at the two embarrassed teens.

“Anyway…” Kelly said, wanting get on with the plan. “Let’s get going!”.

She extended a hand to help Marco to his feet.

“Can I.. uh…get…dressed…first?” He asked sheepishly.

  
“What do you mea-“ Kelly started before noticing the pile of their clothes on the floor beside them. “Oh! Did you….?”

  
“Are you…naked?” Hekapoo asked Marco.

“Are you naked?” she asked Star.

  
They both stared unsure what to say. Tom and Pony both looked shocked, but for different reasons.

“Did you two have…” Pony asked, “Sex!?”  
  
Star and Marco’s faces turned bright red. Marco opened his mouth to speak but had no idea how to respond to that.

“Well..” Star said shyly.

She felt the weight of everyone staring intently at her, waiting eagerly for a response. Tom looked the most uncomfortable.

“Star?” he asked. But he already knew what the answer would be.

“We kinda…” Star started to speak, her voice faltering.

Marco put his arm around Star gripping his shoulder reassuringly. This made her feel immediately more confident knowing he would make sure everything was going to be fine.

“Yeah, we had sex”, Star said bluntly.

She stared back at Pony and Tom, waiting for a reply. Tom was expressionless.

  
“I guess I should have seen it coming, you and Marco”, he gestured at them. “But I NEVER expected anything like this!”

  
“I’m really sorry Tom, we just kinda…” Star started to explain before Tom cut her off.

  
“No Star, its ok.” Tom really wasn’t entirely ok but he knew getting angry wouldn’t change anything.

“You love him, I should have known it all along. You should be with Marco, Star. I guess I thought I could change fate and I didn’t really stop and think about what was best for you”

His voice trailed off near the end. Star sat froze unsure of what to do.

“I’m gonna go” Tom continued having regained his composure. “Good luck with finding your mom, Star. I need some time to myself.”

Everyone fell silent as he left the room. Even Kelly and Hekapoo who were over by the other side of the room poking around in the rubble, picking out anything they could salvage stopped to watch the scene unfold.

  
“OHH MYYY GOOOSHHHHHHH” Pony obnoxiously screeched in a desperate attempt to provide some comedic relief to the situation.

Kelly saved the situation from becoming any more awkward by explaining the plan they had originally come up with.

  
“We’ll address this whole… ‘Starco’…thing later. We have a lot to do and not much time to do it. We need to find Moon first of all, then we need to organize a group to help rebuild that whole section of the kingdom that Meteora wiped out on her rampage.” She said, taking charge of the situation.

“Star: you and Marco go look for moon while Hekapoo, Me, and Pony get things fixed up around here.”

“Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the one giving the orders around here” Star sounded frustrated.

“Do you have a better plan?” Kelly asked.

“Well…. never mind. Let’s just get this started” Star replied.

“Ok, we’ll leave you to it” Kelly said as she walked towards the opening in the floor. “Oh, and, please try to stay on task”

"-and not on eachother” Hekapoo quickly added as she mounted the ladder leading out of the room.

“Very funny” Marco commented, unamused,

Pony looked at the two of them, she obviously had a million things she wanted to say but Hekapoo was motioning for her to hurry up.

“Good luck you two” Pony said almost tauntingly before heading down the trapdoor herself.

“I can’t wait to hear what she’s gonna say next time we talk” Star remarked sarcastically.

“That did go a bit better than I thought it was going to be” Marco explained,

“I was afraid that I was going to have to fight Tom…. Naked”

  
Star giggled “I wouldn’t mind watching that”

She leaned over and kissed Marco on the cheek.

“Let’s get dressed and go find my Mom."


	4. Shelter from the Storm

They put all of their clothes back on, with the exception of Marco; Star had claimed his hoodie and refused to give it back.

“So what’s your plan?” Marco inquired.

Star laughed. “What’s a plan?” Star didn’t often think very far ahead. “Let’s just go!”

She took Marco by the arm and headed for the exit.

  
    The couple walked through the dusty streets of the peasant village towards the forest that surrounded the kingdom. The sky had quickly transformed from a bright and hopeful cerulean to a forlorn gray. Star pulled her hood over her head as it began to rain. Raindrops hit the street sending dust into the air, turning the ground to mud. The main road of the village was deserted as all the villagers were gathered together near the castle discussing their plans to rebuild their homes. Star and Marco trudged on as the path filled up with muddy water and debris soaking them to their ankles.

“This place is worse than I thought” Star commented, gesturing to the devastation to their left.

Meteora had left a large swath of flattened buildings behind her like the wake behind a ship and a several small fires had damaged homes through the village.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a long time before this place is back to normal” Marco added.

He took Star’s hand so she wouldn’t slip and fall as the spring rain turned into a torrential downpour, turning every surface slick as ice. Soon they were at the edge of the town with the dark forest standing before them.

“We gotta get to the sanctuary” Star shouted above the roar of the wind and rain.

They stepped into the thick vegetation that lined the edge of the forest. It was immediately quieter once inside the forest. The wall of shrubs and vines muffled the sound of the wind and the dense canopy made the rain a little more bearable but a dense fog was rolling in. The pair stopped to catch their breaths. Star pulled off the hoodie as it wasn’t much use soaking wet. Her hair clung to itself, and rain ran down her face.

“Marco?” Star noticed the boy staring at her with a slight smile on his face.

Her rainsoaked dress clung tightly to her body leaving little to his imagination.

“You just look really…pretty” Marco answered sitting down next to her on a fallen tree trunk.

“Oh, haha” Star laughed realizing what he was staring at.

“Your shirt is pretty soaked too Marco”

Star swung her leg over the trunk they were sitting on to face him.

“Hey” she said softly.

Marco turned towards her and as he did Star threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. Marco scooted closer to his ‘smooch buddy’ and hugged her tightly. He felt warm and content despite the storm raging above them. After nearly a minute they finally drew apart from each other.

“Thanks” Star whispered. “I needed that”.

“Something tells me we aren’t going to be able to find this sanctuary very well today” Marco remarked.

The fog had grown so heavy they couldn’t see ten feet in front of them.

“Let’s find somewhere sheltered to wait until this clears up.”

Star nodded in agreement. They helped each other to their feet and stumbled down the path slowly, taking extra care to not walk into trees and rocks obscured by the fog. After walking for several minutes they came upon a large dark object looming in front of them. The ground beneath their feet faded from leaves and tiny forest plants to bare stone. Star recognized the landscape of the area immediately having been here many time in the past.

“It’s the cave Marco!” she told him excitedly.

“Remember when we thought your parents got eaten but they were really in here?”

Before Marco could reply she grabbed his arm and ran to the entrance.  
Inside the cave it was a lot less rainy and foggy but a lot more cold and dark.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Marco asked. “Because last time-“

“Its fineee!” Star cut him off.

“Remember? All the monsters left. Plus they aren’t trying to eat us anymore”


	5. A Much Needed Rest

A frigid draft howled from somewhere deep in the cave sending shivers down their spines.

“Let’s start a fire and warm up a bit, I have a feeling we are going to be here a while", Marco said as he dragged a large tree branch that was resting just out of the rain near the mouth of the cavern.

He sat on the dusty stone floor and began snapping it into small sticks which Star took and stacked together. Using one of the trick Marco had taught her she rubbed the sticks together until they began to smoke and finally burst into flame. Once the fire was build up a bit Star stood up and pulled her dress off over her head and layed it flat on the ground in front of the fire.

“What are you ….?” Marco blushed at his friend sitting there in only her underwear.

  
“It was wet! I’m drying it off by the fire” Star replied as if it was a perfectly normal thing for her to do. (She was secretly hoping for him to react like that though).

“You should dry your clothes off too, you look like you’re freezing!”

  
Marco pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, hesitating a little before pulling them off completely. He was not used to being this comfortable around Star yet, despite the events of last night. Marco pulled off his wet shoes and socks too. Star giggled remembering how much he hated wet socks. He then stood up and pulled of his boxers. This time it was Star’s turn to blush.

  
“What? They were wet!” explained Marco, noticing her expression. “Isn’t your underwear wet too?”

  
“I guess you have a point” Star replied as she unsnapped her bra and slid off her panties, staring Marco in the eyes the entire time, smiling at him slyly.

Marco sat down in the warm glow of their campfire reclining against a large smooth rock on the cave floor. Star walked over to him and nudged Marco’s legs apart with her feet.

“Wha?” Marco started; but his question was answered before he could finish his sentence.

Star plopped down between his legs and lay down with her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his stomach hugged him tightly. Marco smiled at her and put her arms around her bare shoulders, nothing felt better to him than Stars warm body against his. They sat like this for what felt like hours, Time seemed to have no meaning when Marco was holding his best friend. The muffled roar of the rain outside and Marco’s loving embrace had put Star to sleep in his arms. All of the stress and anxiety Marco was feeling from the past few days slipped away as Marco too drifted off to sleep.

  
Clear evening sunlight shown through the forest canopy, casting flickering shadows of leaves in the wind against the cave wall. The fire had burned down to embers and the sound of rain and wind had been replaced by the sounds of birds singing through the forest.

Star was the first to rise, she awoke Marco with a kiss and whispered “hey, we slept for too long, we gotta get moving!”.

They both stood up and brushed the dirt off their bodies and pulled on their now dry clothes. They exited the cave into a whole different world than they had started in. Without the fog they could see for miles between the trees and everything appeared bright and colorful. A few tiny pools of water that had collected in large, cup shaped leaves was the only evidence there ever was a storm. Star could see the path through to the lake under which the sanctuary resided easily now.

“C’mon Marco! It’s this way, I remember!” she exclaimed, grabbing his sleeve and practically dragging him along as she often did.

They set off down the trail as the sun slowly set.


	6. Golden Showers (no not that kind you sick fuck ;)

“What are you doing!?” Marco asked Star with looking a little concerened.  
  
“WAAAAAA” she growled again odd blue creature by the edge of the lake.

“Mom showed me this back during the fight with toffee, I haven’t been able to get it to work though”

  
“So you just, like, growl at him and he takes you to this sanctuary?” Marco implored.

  
“Yeah…something like that”

  
“Let me give it a try” Marco knelt down by the blue alligator, feeling foolish, and tried to communicate with it.

“Waaaaaa, waaaa, WAAAA!”

  
“wa” the creature responded and disappeared below the surface of the lake.

  
“Did it work?” Marco asked in disbelief.

 

A low rumble could be heard as lake seemed to tear open and the massive stone structure rose out of the water.

“How did you do that!?” Star asked, throwing her arms around him.

  
“I really don’t know”, Marco was sure all he had done was make a funny noise to the lizard and scared it off.

  
“Let’s go find my mom.” They walked into the structure and glanced around at the carvings and mosaics of Glossaryck that adorned the walls.

  
“This place is kinda creepy” Marco commented eyeing a statue that seemed to look right into his eyes.

  
Star explained her plan to Marco. “We need to stick together in here, something about this place makes you forget everything about yourself and who you are. Since we have eachother to remind us we should do fine. We still shouldn’t stick around in there too long just in case. Oh, and last time I was here, my mom was running around completely naked”

Marco laughed awkwardly; a little uncomfortable with the thought of seeing Queen Moon like that.

  
“We get in by swimming down this well. You go first!”

Star almost shoved him down the well in the center of the room before jumping in herself. Together they sank through column of golden liquid and into the Realm of Magic.

Marco stepped out of the magic liquid onto the bright pink grassy ground. Star was already waiting for him at the bottom. Despite having swum through the waterfall he was still perfectly dry. He looked around at the pastel colored landscape lined with purple mountains and colorful crystals.

“Remember, we need to stick close together so we don’t get lost or forget who we are” Star reminded him taking hold of Marcos hand.

She led him towards the glowing yellow river she had previously found her mother. Marco trailed behind her staring in bewilderment at the surreal vista. He hadn’t been there for even five minutes yet and he already felt strangely at ease. The air seemed to relax him with every breath making his mind hazy and delirious. Star had slowed down her pace as well and would occasionaly pause and stare off into space for a moment. Suddenly Marco started giggling uncontrollably.

“Whats so funny Marco?” Star asked dreamily.

  
“I don’t know” Marco laughed. “Its just…so nice here. Isn’t it Star?”

He turned towards her but she was gone. He hadn’t realized that she’d let go of his hand and wandered off. Marco scanned the landscape for any sign of her but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is she?” he asked himself.

He tried calling out her name, shouting “Star” as loudly as he could Star, that is her name right? He thought to himself. Yeah, her name is Star and my name is… he froze realizing he had forgot his own name.

“I am…” he said aloud trying to force himself to remember.

“I need to find Star” he still remembered that.

"I don’t know who I am but I need to find Star. I need to find Star because I love her", he thought aloud.

The boy took off running towards the river they had been heading towards. Finally he reached the bank and stared down at his reflection in the shimmering stream of liquid magic. He barely recognized his own face!

"What the heck is going on?"

He laid down on the soft grass and stared up into the iridescent sky. For some reason his clothes began to feel tight and uncomfortable so he stood up and pulled all of them off. Feeling much more comfortable and free he returned to his spot on the impossibly soft grass and closed his eyes.


	7. Lay in the Grass

. A few minutes later he awoke to a familiar voice.

“Marcoooooooooo..Maaaaarrrcooooo” Star was kneeling next to him with her face only inches away from his.

  
“Star!” he exclaimed! He threw his arms around her, pulling her down on top of him.  
“Im so glad you found me!”

“I forgot my name until you said it!” Star giggled.

“Me too!”

They had both forgotten who they were when they got separated and they still couldn’t quite remember why they were here.  
Star stretched out next to Marco on the ground, grinning at him. She leaned towards him and kissed him.

“You’re naked” she giggled.

  
“So are you” he replied.

They broke out laughing as if he had just told a hilarious joke.

“I love you Marco” Star said as she finally caught her breath.

“I love you too Star”

Star sat up abruptly and climbed on top of Marco, straddling him.

“I want a hug” she told him as she reached her arms around his neck.

“Uhh.. Star?” Marco face went bright red. “Your..uhh”

Star was positioned herself in such a way that “he” was pressing against “her”.

“Something wrong?” Star knew full well what she was doing.

She dragged herself back and forth across him.

“Want me to stop?” She bit her lip, taunting him.

Star sat upright placing her hands on his chest, feeling his toned body. Marco’s didn’t speak but the look on his face told her everything. He reached around her and placed his hands on her soft breasts, squeezing gently, making her moan a little. He could feel the warm wetness of her vulva on his shaft as she slid across his length. Star kissed him passionately on his lips, pressing her tongue between them. The shape of Star’s body never failed to arouse Marco as he slid his hands from her breasts to her back, massaging her. He tried to kiss her back but the permanent grin on his face made it impossible. The combination of the intoxicating magic in the air and the exctasy of holding his love in his arms made Marco feel happier than he even thought possible. He slid his hands down to her firm butt and squeezed gently. Star pulled back and went in for a kiss on his neck, followed by a barrage of kisses down his chest and along his stomach, tickling him. She continued kissing him until she reached the base of his erection. Taking his stiff member in her hand she planted a kiss on the tip making Marco’s body twitch.

“You like this don’t you” she said with that sly smile on her face.

Marco gasped as she placed her lips over his head and swirled her tongue against him. She sucked against him sliding her lips down towards his pelvis until she could feel him against the back of her throat. The feeling of Star’s lips on Marco’s penis drove him crazy as she began moving her head up and down. He could already feel the pleasure building in him. Star decided to try to fit all of him in her mouth by grabbing his thighs and pulling down. She nearly reached the base of his shaft before his size made her gag and back off again.

“Are you ok!?” Marco asked her, worriedly.

  
“You’re too big” she giggled before going back in for more.

She could taste his pre-cum on her tongue as she continued to pleasure him. The taste of her lover aroused her even more and she reached down and began touching herself.  
Marco noticed this and spoke up

“hey, isn’t it about time for your turn?”

  
“Aww” Star joked. “I guess it is”.

She climbed off her lover laid down at his feet, her legs spread apart, waiting. Marco crawled over to her and laid on his stomach between her legs. Star could feel his warm breath on her thighs. Marco made eye contact with her as he kissed his way up her thigh until he reached her vagina. He watched her body clench as he rubbed her with his finger. He pressed his tongue between her labia and slid it up and down making her moan. Marco couldn’t get enough of her taste in his mouth. He pushed his mouth against her a little harder and inserted his tongue into her vagina, feeling every bump and ridge of her. Remembering something he had discovered the previous night he moved to the top of her vulva and found her clitoris with ease. He traced circles around it with his tongue causing her entire body to twitch. Star was moaning loudly with ever stroke of his tongue now and she could barely handle the pleasure. She grabbed his head and tried to push him away but Marco was determined to bring her to a finish. He pressed his tongue even harder against her clit causing her to cry out.

“M-Marco!” She said between moans “It's...really....really....good...I'm....”

Marco’s tongue felt so good she could barely speak. Marco took this as his cue to give her everything he could. He slipped two fingers into her vagina sending her to climax. She clawed at his back as she came. Marco could feel her convulse and twitch and continued with his tongue until she laid back, breathing heavily.

“Marco…” she panted. “Oh gosh!”

Marco pulled himself on top of her, his face wet with her cum.

“That felt really…awesome” She let out a sigh and hugged him tightly to her.

They rested for a minute, staring into each other’s eyes. There were no words to describe how strong the love they had for each other was. The two could barely believe what was happening to them. Just a night ago they were “just friends” who never expected anything to become of the feelings that had been growing since the day they met over a year ago. But here they were, together at last, and that was all that really mattered.

“So… should we keep going?” Marco suggested.


	8. Shall We Continue?

The two teens sat on the grass by the river, facing each other.  Marco was sitting crosslegged before Star, wearing nothing but the smile on his face as he gazed at his true love.  He was feeling the effects of the Realm of Magic stronger than ever now.  It was a feeling of absolute euphoria; like he was a child again, waking up on Christmas day.  Or the day he finally could ride his bike without falling off.  All of the stress of life had faded and the cuts and bruises from the big battle no longer hurt.  Star was kneeling in front of Marco staring at him in the same trance-like state.  She looked deep into his eyes, taking in the warm feeling of being with someone she loves.  She also felt jittery with anticipation.  Marco had driven her crazy with his muscular body…and his tongue,  but she wasn’t satisfied yet.  She wanted more.  She wanted all of him.  She made the first move.

“Woah!” Marco exclaimed as Star shoved him down onto his back,  straddling him, her face an inch away from his.

Star didn’t reply. Instead she began to grind her hips against his already erect member.  She slid back and forth, making Marco gasp every time his tip almost slipped into her.  Star was thoroughly wet and had made Marco’s penis and lower abdomen wet as well.  Star put a hand on each of his shoulders and leaned into him, pressing her soft lips against his.  The boy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, kissing her back gently.  They kissed again and again.  They were still enjoying the novelty of being able to guiltlessly express their true feelings for each other.  Star paused and stared into Marco’s deep brown eyes.  She absolutely adored him.

“I love you Marco” she whispered.

“I love you Star”

They lie there listening to each others hearts beating in sync for a moment before resuming their lovemaking.  Star wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and went in for another kiss.  She pushed her tongue against his, she loved the way he tasted.  Sweet.  Marco slid his hands along her slim frame, relishing the feeling of his hands on her warm, soft, skin.  His hand reached her buttocks and he gripped her firmly.  Her soft subtle curves felt perfect in his hands.    He squeezed her soft cheeks and kissed her harder.  Star let out a soft moan as Marco’s slid a hand between their bodies and rubber her clit gently.  His other hand found its way up to her petite breasts and pinched her stiff nipple between two fingers.  Star couldn’t take it anymore.  The sweet burning desire coursing through her veins was too much to bear.  She sat upright startling Marco with her sudden movement.

“I want you inside me” She told him in the most sensual voice she could manage.

  Star lifted herself up and took his penis in her hand and slowly guided him into her.

“Ahh….Star!” Marco couldn’t stop himself from crying out as her warmth slid effortlessly from his tip to the base of his member.

   There was no resistance this time as he entered her.  She felt incredibly hot and tight around him.

“Aaa-“ Star gasped.

Marco completely filled her up, stretching her slightly.  He was pressed against the back of her vagina and could feel every bump and ridge rubbing against him.  They had just began but he was already feel the tense pinching feeling building in him.  Star moved up and down along his length, slowly and gently.  Star placed her palms on his firm stomach and gazed down into his eyes, watching his expression every time he entered her.  His face was flushed and glistening with sweat.  He looked back at her, wide eyed, breathing heavily.

Star rode him faster and faster as powerful bursts of emotions grew stronger and stronger.  It felt too good for her to sit upright and she fell onto him, her breasts against his chest and her face against his neck, kissing him over and over.  Star moaned every time she slid down over him.  Marco hugged her tightly, arching his back to lean into her.  His hands found her backside again and gripped tightly.

“Star!” Marco rasped. “Im… Almost”.

Star giggled as he struggled to speak.  The only thing she loved more than Marco pleasuring her was her pleasuring Marco.  Every gasp or moan that escaped his mouth aroused Star more. 

“Ahhh! Marcoitssogood!!” Star exclaimed as she too was nearing her climax.

The world was spinning around her.  Her vision blurred.  The sweet burning feeling was overpowering.  Star moved faster and faster, her butt smacking against Marco’s thighs every time she dropped herself onto him.

“S-Star!”, Marco couldn’t hold back much longer. “Star I love you so much!”

“I love you Marco! I love you!” Star was nearly screaming. “Marco!”

As the pair came to completion they fell onto their sides, arms and legs tangled together. Star clung so tightly to him it was as if they were one single person.  Star pressed  her lips tightly to his as she came.  She lost control of her body.  She was dripping wet.  Marco pulled himself deep into her, as far as he could possible go, and came inside her.  Bursts of ecstasy rushed through him as he emptied into her, filling her to the point of overflowing.  Star slowly relaxed her grasp on him as she came down from the dizzing high of their climax.  Marco’s body went limp as well.  He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, panting.

“That…was…so…good”  Marco forced himself up onto his side.

“Oh my gosh Marcoooo” Star was grinning ear to ear, covered in sweat, their combined come dripping down her thigh.

The couple’s heavy rapid breathing slowed down as they recovered.

Star scooted over to Marco and laid her head on his chest and put an arm around him.

She gazed dreamily into her true loves eyes.   Marco smiled back.

“I love you Star”

“I love you too”


	9. Finding Moon

Star and Marco laid together in the warm sun naked and exhausted.  Star’s head was against Marcos chest, one hand on his shoulder, her other hand in his, their fingers interlocked. Star’s thighs were still slightly sticky from their lovemaking and she was still feeling the warm and satisfying feeling of love.  Marco was also still in a daze.  The soft grass tickled his face and felt the bright rays of golden light through his closed eyelids. The teen lovers had nearly forgotten the whole reason they were there.  They has come to the Realm of Magic to find Queen Moon but a combination of the enchanted air and their incredible love for each other had sidetracked them for a little while.  It certainly wouldn’t be the last time they’d set out on an adventure together and wind up in some secluded place, one of top of the other, passionately demonstrating their love for each other.

Marco’s half-conscious mind remembered that they were supposed to be searching for Star’s Mom but he decided against waking up Star.  Marco felt her breathing slowly and deeply, occasionally twitching, happily asleep.  He turned away from the sun and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours passed and the sun was still high overhead.  There was no night in the Magic Realm and it was warm and sunny every day.  Marco opened his eyes and waited for the haziness to face.  The world looked like it was on its side and he was somehow laying on a great wall of pink grass, ready to fall into the sky at any moment; his head was laying sideways on the ground.  Star had shifted around during his nap and she was cuddled up by his side with her head just below his chin.  Marco was still partially asleep but he could feel her soft hair on his neck.

Star awoke too.  She felt equally intoxicated.  She could hear feel Marco’s steady breathing and hear his heart beat but she couldn’t quite tell if they were still holding hands.  Star wrapped her arms around him tighter and kissed his neck lightly.  Star’s eyelashes tickled Marco’s chin waking him from his sleep.

“Hey Star” He looked down at Star lovingly.

“Marcooo” she whispered back smiling up at him.

“We should probably go look for your mom”, Marco suggested.

The couple pulled helped each other to their feet and brushed off sparkly slivers of iridescent grass.  Star had left her clothes somewhere during her time spent wandering around and Marco hadn’t even thought about putting his back on.  Marco put his arm around Star’s waist and they started walking along the river bank in search of moon.

                After strolling lazily across the magical landscape they came upon a cave.  The opening was jagged and lined with multi colored crystals growing from between the stones and a cool breeze blew from within.  Star motioned for Marco to stop before the mouth of the cave.  A faint melody drifted out of the cave riding on the warm breeze.  It sounded like singing. 

“That might me my mom!” Star grabbed Marco by the arm and dragged him into the passage.

They climbed over rocks  and stumbled over sharp crystal formations before stopping in a large underground atrium, lit by a ray of sunlight shining in through a small fissure in the ceiling.   Star and Marco held their breaths, trying to stay as quiet as possible so they may tell which direction the sound was from.  The room broke off into three narrow tunnels, each nearly identical.  The singing started up again emanating from the center passage and the couple went running towards it.  They were moving as fast as they safely could across jagged rocky ground and razor sharp gemstones. Their bare feet slapped across the stone floor chasing the distant song.  After running for a couple minutes Star spotted a white light at the end of the passageway.  As they neared it they could see that it was an exit from the cave into the outside world.

“Look!” Star exclaimed as they struggled to climb up the rocks that made a large pile near the exit of the cave. “It’s the way out!”

Marco stood beneath her, his hands helping her up onto the rock.  Star turned around and pulled him up with her.  The singing has stopped but they didn’t need it any more.  Less than a mile down the hill the cave opening was in was a familiar blue-haired woman.

“Mom!” Shouted running to her

Marco trailed behind struggling to keep up.


End file.
